fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Fiorvante
Lord Fiorvante is the main antagonist of the Disney's cancelled animated film, Fooled. He is the evil sorcerer, Ugli's boss, and Prince Leo, Marco, and Lucia's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Tim Curry, who also played Hexxus in 20th Century Fox's FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Emperor Palpatine, Belial in The Legend of Atlantis by Golden Films, General Von Talon in Disney's Valiant, Pennywise in Stephen King's IT, Drake in The Pebble and the Penguin, El Malefico, Big Bayou in the Courage the Cowardly Dog series, Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Ben Ravencroft in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, and Maestro Forte in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. Personality Fiorvante is one of Disney's most heavyset villains, shown usually in shadows like most stereotypical villains. He is an extremely deceitful, evil, greedy, cruel, opportunistic, sadistic and ruthless individual. He is also clearly a brutal, sociopathic, and aggressive person - who is willing to torturing and murdering some unknown victim. He also appears to know anyone who is important and wealthy in Il Moro, as he takes care about his fortune, and his himself's sinister looks a lot. However, despite his cruel and sadistic personality, he has shown sometimes as a calm and comedic schemer, who is willing to gain the trust of those around him, despite his rather untrustworthy and treacherous behavior, as he was unsympathetic and cruel towards his fellow conspirators or henchmen, especially Ugli. When Fiorvante fully drops the act, he is proven to be more sadistic, murderous, and merciless, as he enjoys putting people in suffering, such as demoting the King as servant after claiming as the new king of Valona, and attempts to have Marco and Leo killed so many times with a few laughs. History As the duke of the dark land of Il Moro, Fiorvante was balked by the King of Valona when he claimed that he had a hereditary right for the throne, and would magnanimously be willing to divide the kingdom with the unrightful current king. With private plans, he would later take over entirely and would henceforth extend outward and conquer the neighboring kingdoms. Of course, he was refused, and promptly sought revenge. Although the Valonians are unaware of the fact, it was Fiorvante who waged war on the kingdom with the help of the monstrous Outsiders. As a powerful sorcerer, he was able to summon demons to help him in his cause, but they could not prevent his defeat. As he lay dying, he sold his soul to the devil, vowing to work chaos and evil in return for a chance at life. He is also granted the permanent aid of the Outsider demons, which, like Lord Fiorvante thrive on power, fear, and revenge. Lord Fiorvante returns in the guise of an old friend and eventually succeeds in capturing Prince Leo and plunging Valona into danger once more. Appearence Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Disney Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Con Artists Category:Child Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Villains who killed the hero's family/friends Category:Collector of Souls Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Incriminators Category:Trickster Category:Fanatics Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Deal Makers Category:Paranoid Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cult Leaders Category:Wrathful Category:Thugs Category:Wrath Embodiment Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Disciplinarians Category:Wealthy